Data storage centers and other systems that manage large numbers of electronics devices may use a variety of hardware to support the involved electronics. For example, a data storage center may store hard drive arrays in ventilated drawers for ease of use and maintenance. Each ventilated drawer may include a chassis that provides structural support for various hard drives, control boards, and other electronics, as well as mechanisms to keep the components stored in the drawer from overheating. One such cooling method includes using fans to move air through the interior of the chassis, with cut out portions of the chassis enabling air to flow to various areas.
Unfortunately, a given item of conventional storage hardware may be designed for a specific use-case, rendering it unsuitable for other storage modes. For example, a chassis for a data-storage system arranged for warm storage may be configured in a way that makes that chassis unsuitable for, say, a cold storage configuration. Converting a warm storage chassis to a cold storage chassis may require significant time, labor, and/or materials. Data-center administrators may opt to simply stock extra hardware to ensure that replacement hardware is readily available. Unfortunately, conventional ventilated drawers may be designed for a single purpose, and may not be easily reconfigured for use in other contexts. Such inflexibility may require administrators to stock replacements for each configuration used in their systems. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for rapidly converting the configuration of a chassis from one form to another.